


Mesmerized

by Wendymypooh



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker is mesmerized by the beautiful young woman in the holo image that plays while he's tinkering with his uncle's new R2D2 unit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mesmerized

Luke used a slender instrument to poke and prod at the small metal fragment lodged between two bar conduits in the R2-D2 unit his Uncle Owen had purchased from the Jawas. 

“You sure have this jammed in here real good,”Luke said as he worked. 

Metal gave way suddenly with a powerful crack, sending Luke sprawling onto the hard ground. He cursed, as he picked himself up, and then froze as he watched the stubby droid’s front begin to glow. 

The bluish light faded away to reveal a three-dimensional image less than one-third of a meter square. Emerging from within it was the figure of the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. She had exquisite features, large brown eyes, and was clothed in white robes that accentuated her slender frame. 

“Help me Obiwan Kenobi, you’re my only hope!” A lyrical voice implored. 

The holo image disappeared as soon as the last words were out of the young woman’s mouth. Luke stared, mesmerized for a moment, wondering if he had imagined the whole thing. 

“Who was that Artoo?” he asked the tripedal droid. 

Artoo generated a whistling stream of information that Threepio interpreted. 

“He says to pay it no mind. It’s just some old data that was never erased from his system.” 

“Is there any more to the recording?” Luke inquired, reaching out toward Artoo. 

Artoo backed away from him and elicited another series of piercing whistles, bleeps, and chirps. 

“Behave yourself Artoo! He’s our master now!” 

“Well, what did he say?” Luke demanded. 

“Quite frankly sir, I don’t know what he’s talking about. He says he’s the property of ObiWan Kenobi, who lives here on Tatooine. But that’s absurd, because our last owner was Captain Colton. I’m afraid his have gotten a bit scrambled and fried from crash landing on Tatooine.” 

“ObiWan Kenobi,” Luke mused, “ I wonder if the young woman in the holo image was talking about old Ben. He lives out on the fringe of the Western Dune Sea. He’s something of a hermit. Some of the other farmers around here call him a sorcerer, and I’ve never heard of him owning any droids.” 

Luke was about to reach for Artoo again, to see if he could trigger the message again, or possibly more of it, when he heard his Aunt Beru calling him for dinner. With a sigh, he left the droids alone, and headed inside, replaying the holo image in his mind, and wondering why he felt as if he should know the beautiful young woman in it.


End file.
